The King Who Lived
by LuciferSinbad
Summary: Hadrian Potter, after being abandoned by his parents was sent to his muggle relatives. Years after he ended up killing a Heretic god and becoming the youngest person in history to become a God Slayer. WBWL mostly canon
1. New Campione

New Campione

The entire magical community of Britain was abuzz with news as the seventh king of the world has been announced. While their existence is hidden from the non magical side of the world, the Campione are revered above all. Whether or not they grew up in the magical community doesn't matter for they've done the thing thought impossible, slain a God. It wasn't so much the announcement that surprised everyone, but the name. The seventh king who killed the Goddess Circe, Hadrian Potter.

* * *

"Potter, Charles." The Great Hall went into a frenzy at the sight of the boy-who-lived. As he swaggered up to the stool with the Sorting Hat like the stuck up, spoiled brat he is he placed the hat on his head and after a few minutes the hat loudly pronounced "SLYTHERIN". The hall was dead quiet at their savior becoming a Slytherin. He tried arguing and threatening the hat when McGonagall lightly pushed him towards the Slytherin table so he wouldn't continue to hold up the sorting.

"Potter, Hadrian." This one got even more attention than the previous as Hadrian Potter was the seventh king and a legend to the young generation as he is the youngest person to be crowned a God slayer, having slain his first god at the age of 6. The circumstances leading up to the vent, he made sure the parties responsible would never forget.

It was the selfish actions of James Potter and Albus Dumbledore which led House Potter into ruin due to him both abandoning and casting out his heir thus stripping him of his status as the next Lord Potter as the eldest child. After finding out the extent of what her husband had done on the orders of her former headmaster she divorced him and with it took most of the gold and properties, leaving James with his spoiled money maker and the Potter Manor.

After placing the hat on his head it took about a minute before the hat shouted out "RAVENCLAW". To the sound of shocked applause he walked over to his house table. After that the rest of the sorting went on and ended with Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini going into Slytherin.

After the feast had concluded Dumbledore gave his parting remarks and the hall cleared except for the young king and his attendants, one who was in Ravenclaw and the other in Hufflepuff. "Is it ready old man." The young king said with a glare towards the aforementioned geezer.

"Yes, but I must implore you king to reconsider. If you do this you'll be separating yourself from your house which could cause a rift and thus possibly leading to future problems when trying to gain allies." He said with his eyes twinkling as if anyone had actually cared about the complete bull he was sputtering.

"Don't care, just show us to our room." Sighing in defeat he took the small group of three to their lodgings while at Hogwarts.

* * *

Thanks to his station, Hadrian, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom were each given their own private quarters. Initially Dumbledore had tried to deny them this right but then remembered who it was he was trying, and subsequently failing, to deter, the London chapter of the Golden Dawn that he was the head of helped much as well. Several years ago, due to an incident with a Rogue God in Rio, Hermione's parents were killed and after slaying the God he took her in and she pledged her loyalty to him as his vassal. Neville's house and his house have been allies for centuries so it was only natural that he'd become one of his personal knights as well.

"We've checked the room, and all monitoring charms have been removed. It's truly appalling how the old man dared to place over a dozen. Are you going to confront him about this my king?" Neville asks as he and Hermione join him in the common room.

"Nope, I'll let it slide for now. As I explained to the charter I do plan of having a normal school life as much as possible while here. Although whatever's on the third floor intrigues me, I think I'll go for it sometime later in the year." Earlier during the welcoming feast Dumbles mentioned something about an area on the third floor promising a painful death for anyone who goes there.

"You say that, but everyone knows you'd rather be in China right now with a certain someone." Neville says teasingly and while blushing Harry chooses to ignore him. "Anyways we've set up the usual protections and changed the password, so now only we know where the room is and only we can get in." It was natural to be a bit paranoid in their line of work, also there were times where their job absolutely called for secrecy.

At that moment a snowy white phoenix flashed in and in came Hadrian's beloved familiar Hedwig who was a royal Phoenix. She was given to him after he'd been taken in by Rudig, the former leader of the Golden Dawn. After giving him an effectionate nip at his finger she flew up to her perch which had been set up before hand by house elves.

"On that note I think we should turn in for the night. We've got a lot to do before classes start in two days." Since today was Friday classes wouldn't official begin until Monday. With a nod in affirmation Neville and Hermione went to their separate rooms with Hadrian following soon after once he was done looking through some paperwork.

* * *

In the headmaster's office things were not calm. Dumbledore was flipping out, after regaining his hearing from two different howlers from both the Weasley and Potter matriarchs he was rethinking his plans. Originally he was planning on using the king's sorting into Gryffindor which he was assured of since his family had been in there for generations, to his advantage and set him up with one of the Weasleys where he could thus manipulate and spy on him. He had always had a deep hatred for the mage associations as they refused to have any part with him, while they did help with the war against Voldemort they refused to bow to him and thus so many of their citizens were refused their chances at redemption no matter how wicked they were.

In his office was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the lower years, James Potter. Professor Quirrell took over the fifth through seventh years. "I demand you fix this Albus, I can't have my heir being a filthy snake."

"I'm sorry James my boy, I've tried convincing the Sorting Hat to resort him but to no avail. Until I can he'll just have to handle this, but I assure you this is only a temporary thing." Although he appeared calm on the inside Dumbledore was losing his shit as he knew there was no way to resort someone, he only said this to get James off his case for now so he can rethink his plans.

"You'd better hope so." With that he stormed out of the room. Dumbledore did not like the outlook for the year, it hadn't even started yet and things have already gone tits up.


	2. First Day

First Day

Most people say that the beginning of the school year is the easiest part, and most would be right if they didn't have to deal with a manipulative old man, and a backstabbing family who don't understand the meaning of the words "go away".

Apparently a few years back Lily Potter had divorced the worthless sperm donor, James as he was more focused on being in the spotlight than anything else, and had remarried with a younger woman named Alura Weasley, a distant relative of the walking garbage disposal, at the urging of the headmaster who had the fool wrapped around his finger. The day after the sorting he'd gotten a message from the woman and after the first sentence burned the insulting dribble. The only bit of entertainment he got was from watching the obvious separation of his worthless brother and his sidekick from the rest of their house. He'd heard rumors that he tried to assert his dominance over the house only to end up creating a large Melqart sized gap between them.

"Hermione what class do we have first today?" Hadrian turning towards Hermione who, despite only receiving it less than a minute ago, most likely already memorized the entire schedule, as she sat between him and Neville. Although they were in different houses he was able to get around that rule by stating that since Neville was one of his guards that he was to remain at his side. The other professors tried to protest, mainly Dumbledore, but since he was a King they were duty bound to follow his orders.

"First is Transfiguration with the Gryffindors, we have about an hour before it begins though so we should use it to figure out a route so we don't get lost." They both nodded in agreement and went back to their meal as there was a bright flash of light and in front of them was a pure white phoenix with a letter in her talons.

"Looks like Hedwig's back from Italy. Hey girl, what've you got for me?" Giving the bird a pat on the head he retrieves the letter from her talons and saw that it was from his spy in Italy. Looking over the short note his eyes widen in surprise. "I can't believe this." He says quietly but his two attendants still heard him.

"What's wrong? Is it the new guy again." Before they came to this school they'd gotten word of a New King in Japan who rose to power after defeating the Persian God of War Verethragna. Needing to blow off some steam, and because he was bored he decided to test the newbie, which also had the added boost of increasing the power of one of his first authorities he gained from Circe. He was interesting to say the least, definitely a lot of potential for the future but he could tell right away that he was destined to have bad luck with women in the future. "According to the Italy branch, the old geezers have given the Gorgoneian to the Japanese king. What the hell are they thinking, he hasn't even been a Campione for a month now and they're entrusting him with something that has the potential to destroy the world." Apparently he'd been talking too loudly as everyone was now staring at him.

"Are they insane." Neville whisper yelled. "I understand the need to stop the Prophecy of the Starless Night but to give it to a rookie. Whatever, no matter how displeased with this decision we are we can't do anything from the other side of the world. We'll just have to wait things out and see how it plays out. No one wanted to admit it, they were slightly hoping that things would play out like prophesied, solely to fight with Athena, but now they'll just have to wait.

The rest of the week had progressed slowly after that, aside from everyone asking him about his owning a Phoenix which is supposedly extremely rare. They'd just got done with Potions Class, which unfortunately involved both his brother and his sidekick. He tuned them out really well, and despite the attempts of the potions master to get under his skin the class went smoothly. As they headed back to their dorms they were stopped by their head of house who was standing in the hallway and was approaching them.

"My Lord," The tiny professor said addressing him formally, "the headmaster has requested your presence in his office alone." Internally groaning,after having a bit of an idea he looked down at the professor and gave his reply.

"No." And with that they left leaving a stunned professor behind as no one had ever outright denied the headmaster so blatantly. But then he reminded himself that he was no ordinary student, he was a king after all and they did what they want.

* * *

The rest of the day managed to pass relatively peacefully. Apparently the message that he was not to be messed with had been passed to the other professors so none of the others had tried to bother him. However it seems his luck was fated to be interrupted. Just as they were about to enter the Great Hall they were caught inside a barrier. "Seems someone wants to have a meeting with us." Hadrian said dryly.

"Welcome Godslayer. I thinks it's time we had a chat." The trio turned around and saw a strange, albeit familiar sight.

* * *

**AN: I've decided to bring this story back to life. I originally was going to scrap it as I've been trying to focus on ideas for a One Piece story I'm working on. I will be trying to update this more often**


	3. Announcement

Due to the surprising popularity of this week I will be putting more focus on making more chapters. By this time next week I plan to release at least three more chapters. I am honestly stunned that the popularity of this work is even more so than my Goblet of Fire fic. Keep reading this and reviewing as well with my other works as well.

Still accepting ideas for Eclipse Pirates as well.


	4. Imminent Warning

"I knew that coming to a place like this might end up putting people at risk of a Rogue God showing up sooner or later but I certainly wasn't expecting this." Hermione said a few days later while they were in their personal common room. While normally it was just the three of them, as of lately they've had a few unexpected, and that's putting it lightly, guests.

One was the idiotic and annoying Italian Campione, Salvatore Doni. He'd shown up three days ago after the mess he caused regarding an ancient seal and a Rogue God, well more accurately two of them. While the thought of tossing him out and feeding him to the wolves was a tempting one it was decided to just leave him be for now at least, besides he'd find a way to keep coming back no matter what they did. He was worse than a puppy.

The second one on the other hand was a whole new can of worms in and of itself.

"That's not nice. I haven't even done anything, yet." The Divine Ancestor known as Guinevere says in protest from her spot at the table.

After the surprise and near heart stopping meeting with Athena before she nearly tore half of Japan apart the organization had brought Guinevere to Hogwarts. This was due to them fearing that without him there it would be near impossible to keep her in check, and subsequently stop the Rogues and monsters targeting her.

"That doesn't change the fact that you are a huge trouble magnet." He says to the goddess.

'Pot meet kettle.' Both Hermione and Neville think simultaneously with sweat drops.

It was quite ironic that the reason the childishly arguing duo made great partners is that they always got into trouble just by doing everything from blinking to walking.

"Anyways enough fooling around." That had everyone both sweat dropping and shooting glares at the lazy Italian. "The reason that the both of us are here is to alert you to a possible appearance of another Rogue God. Since this one seems to be heading towards you the Black Prince decided to make you do it." He said to the surprise of absolutely no one.

It was well known to the entire world that the fate of the entire world could be at stake, but if he had research to do he wouldn't even twitch to lend a hand.

"Oh come on. What is it with gods. I swear I can't get five seconds of peace. And here I thought luck was starting to be on my side. Is there a prediction on how long we have until its arrival?"

"Right now the situation is a bit unclear. At most I'd say maybe a month and a half, if we're lucky." Which they never are, but for now it was best to stick to that time frame and hope for the best that nothing disastrous occurs beforehand. Although if team meddlesome would stop pestering them it'd be a lot easier.

* * *

Ask and you shall receive.

Sometimes I wonder if my luck would be better if I had killed a Luck God instead of a magic one.

Since Doni had finally gone home it was time to meet up with whiskers. I had sent a House Elf with a note telling him to come to Professor Flitwick's office alone. Of course I knew from the start that he wouldn't listen as he likes to pretend to be the only authority in the world. His arrogance is why I was against coming to this school in the first place but no one ever listens to me.

To make sure that the idiots didn't try to do anything too stupid he had Guinevere bind them to their chairs with a silencing ward around them. They've been ranting to no one for the last half hour. At first it was popcorn cinema amusing and now they were just waiting for the morons to tire themselves out. Or go blue in the face and pass out, whichever one was more amusing.

"Now that everyone's all comfortable it's time to get this meeting started. You have five minutes, if you annoy me enough I'm out and might possibly-"

**AN: Cliffhanger, I know that it might be obvious what he's about to say but trust me it's not. I Would've posted this and the others sooner but due to a colossal idiotic bastard I've been in a very bad mood **


End file.
